Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-9}{2q} - \dfrac{-1}{2q}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-9 - (-1)}{2q}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-8}{2q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{-4}{q}$